Forever
by Returntothetop
Summary: You can never really be prepared for what life holds in store for you. Never.
1. Prologue

I never imagined my life being as complicated as it is now. Never did I think, let me fall in love with a wolf and deal with all the drama that comes with it. I expected to grow up with a normal dull life, like basically everybody in La Push did. Grow up and go to school and then go to college and then maybe get married and start a family. I grew up normal the first 16 years of my life, I didn't come from a broken home, or abusive parents or with a sibling who did drugs and partied their life away. No my life was as normal and normal gets. I grew up with people who loved me around and with friends that I could depend on. But now as I stood here in the middle of the train station I wondered where my life took a turn and became abnormal. I wondered about what would have happened if one of my childhood friends hadn't imprinted on me.


	2. Chapter 1

The only thing I wanted right now was for this long school day to end already. It's a Friday afternoon and I had twenty minutes left in this place. I just want to go home and take a shower because this humidity is killing me. Sometimes I just felt like walking right out of this no air-conditioned school and never coming back, but I'd never have the guts to. So I will sit behind my desk quietly and be patient for 2:30 to roll around. For now I would just settle for drowning out Ms. Jones's boring lecture on the importance of reading between the lines in every book that you would read, now until the day you die, and think about the more pleasant things in life. School really is the only downfall of my life, because pretty much everything about my life was normal. I mean school is "normal" but for me it's the only thing I dread from 7:30 to 2:30, Monday to Friday, September thru June. I couldn't wait until I was old enough and not have to go to school anymore.

The bell interrupted my thoughts and scattered them across the room as I stood and shoved my book into my bag. Emma stood at the door waiting for me to finish putting my things away. She gave me a look that told me to hurry up because she didn't want to be in this building anymore than I did. I rushed to her and before I left gave Ms. Jones a quick "have a nice weekend." Once we were far enough from the classroom where Jones couldn't hear us Emma started to make her usual complaints.

"That women just doesn't get how much we don't care about freakin' reading this stupid book, hell I don't even know what the name of the book is and we've been reading for half a marking period," She stated ever so sarcastically.

"The poor woman is just doing her job Em, what you expect from her, let us fool around for 7 hours," I defended her because I felt bad for her. Her job seemed hard enough, dealing with a bunch of whiny kids all day.

"That's exactly what I expect from her."

We traveled down the short hallway to the doors that would lead to our freedom which lasted for about two and a half days. We had to walk home because the school thought that our house were close enough to walk to. We always had Em's brother Embry to walk us home though. He didn't start doing this until January after he missed a whole hell of a lot of school. When we saw him he was talking to the normal people he talked to. He didn't seem happy, which was most of the time, which bothered Emma to no extent and she thought it was her mission to make him happy again. It didn't seem like that big of a deal, he was going through a teen life crisis, like most teens went through in this town.

We walked up to him and his crowd of friends, and Emma threw her arm over her shoulder, which must have been hard for her because he was a giant compared to her. She gave him a big smile when he grimaced at her. I giggled because their relationship was so funny to me, I barely even got to see my brother and I thought that it was just weird for them to be so close.

"Hey Em," Jake said to her with a smirk on his face, "Hey Allison," He said my name with something I couldn't put my finger on.

Embry gave me a smile.

I always melted when he smiled at me, because he was just so damn hot.

"I'm just gonna head home because I want to go take a shower before I come over," I said to Emma.

"Just wait one sec, we'll walk you," Embry said urgently.

"Okay," I wasn't going to argue, there really was no reason.

In Emma and I friendship she had always been the more outgoing one, I mean as outgoing as you could be in La Push. She was ambitious while I was the friend that barely said a word to anyone and always stood behind her. I never picked a fight, I never stirred up trouble, and I never ever was involved in drama. I preferred the more simple life because doing all those things just seemed like too much trouble and I just didn't have the fight in me to deal with it all. Emma on the other hand seemed to have enough fight for 10 pits. We were exact opposites but still we fit together like a puzzle piece. Everyone seemed to love Emma, especially the boys, and I was just the friend that always hid behind her. We've been friends since we were like 4, thanks to our mothers, and it seemed that in all our years of friendship the boys gravitated toward her outgoing personality. Never had a boy given me more than one look and then deemed me as just a friend. Now Emma was dating this kid Seth and she seemed pretty in love with him and she wanted so badly for me to find that love. If I knew where to look in I would try to find, but she didn't seem to understand that.

Embry finished his conversation and we set out on our journey home.

It was raining like it usually did, but today I didn't mind it that much. I needed to be cooled off. It felt so good sliding down my face. It reminded me how much I really wanted a shower. I liked the rain though, because of how beautiful I thought it was. Most people around here hated it though because they were tired of it. I never got tired of it; it put me to sleep pretty much every night.

"I hate this stupid rain," Emma broke me mid thought.

"I love it," I said quietly.

"Of course you would, don't you miss the sun?" She questioned me.

"You can't really miss something you've really never gotten a taste of," I replied.

It was true; you can't really miss something you've never gotten a good taste of. Of course we had a few sunny days here and there but it's not like they lasted long, the fog and the clouds and the rain would always come back. I figured why get attached to a thought, a thought about an in adamant object. The weather around here really didn't give you a reason to be happy, but still you had to find a happy place or the black hole of La Push would suck you in. There was no point in complaining about it because there was really nothing you could do about it. There wasn't a person you could go to and say "Hey can you make the weather better in my town, it's really a drag." It was all purely science.

Anything and everything could be explained by science.


End file.
